


first kiss

by MentalKitty



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalKitty/pseuds/MentalKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>would you look at the time it's yaoi o'clock</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

It was a Friday night, and Thomas was exhausted, to say the least. He had just moved tons of furniture into the new apartment, and Guy wasn't really helping so much, half-heartedly assembling furniture and whining whenever he had to carry something even remotely heavy. But hey, at least it was done.  
As they lay on the couch, Thomas felt a strange, familiar feeling. A tingly feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite explain, that he got whenever he was around Guy. Lately his cooling fans would run a little faster, and he'd start stuttering and mumbling whenever he was around him.  
When the golden robot nodded off, needing a long recharge, Thomas got his laptop and looked up what was wrong with him. Did he have a virus? Was Guy doing this on purpose to mess with him?  
"So, this is what humans call a crush," he said quietly to himself. "A crush means.. You love someone?" His fans whirred faster at the thought of love. It sounded exciting, and just the word made him feel happy. Love. Amour.

In the morning, after a long recharge, Guy had already set himself up with a fort he made on the couch made of pillows and blankets.  
"Pourrais-je entrer?" Thomas said, leaning down. The smaller robot nodded, making room for the lanky silver bot.  
"Guy, I have something to ask you," Thomas muttered, tapping his hands on his knees. "Could you tilt your head a bit? I'd like to try something..."  
Guy hesitated for a moment, displaying a question mark, before tilting his head. Thomas leaned forward and pressed his mouth his screen, as the question mark changed into an exc  
ation point. He quickly pulled away when he felt static electricity.  
"Are you o-okay? W-was that wrong?" He worried aloud, tapping his fingers together.  
"Thomas, that felt.. Really nice. What was that?" The small robot asked, whirring loudly.  
"I-it's just a dumb thing humans do to s-show others that they like them," The lanky bot said, shaking his head. "It was stupid, I know."  
Guy shook his head. "I liked it, could you do it again?"  
Thomas blushed, nodding. He kissed him again, but this time he didn't pull back when he felt static. Guy leaned into the kiss, making a soft, happy whirring noise.  
"Thomas, what is this feeling? I've never felt it before, it feels good." Guy asked inquisitively  
"I believe this is what humans call 'love'," Thomas said in a hushed voice.


End file.
